1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring circuits, and particularly, to an alternating current (AC) power supply measuring circuit with voltage protecting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional power supplies for electronic equipments employ three-wire AC configuration. Generally, a “hot pin” and a “neutral pin” provide electrical power, and a “ground pin” for shorting dangerous current to ground.
AC wall outlets are sometimes miswired. The hot wire may be connected to the neutral pin and the neutral wire connected to the hot pin or the neutral wire may be connected to the grounding pin and the grounding wire connected to the neutral pin or variations of these misconnections. These miswiring may present an electrocution or shock hazard or may damage equipment connected to the miswired electrical outlet.